Moments in Time
by Little-Ditty-bout-my-OTP
Summary: These moments in time, live on forever in my mind. Liara/FemShep pairing, short vignettes of their 'marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.'
1. Mandible Fan

Title: Moments in Time

Rating: T for who knows what, may adjust the rating later depending on what I write.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, no video games, no songs, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: Liara/FemShep pairing, short vignettes of their 'marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.'

Word Count: This chapter: 231; Total: 231

Notes: Based on FemShep Spacer, War Hero named Jane (not a character I created, just took the default name and the more Paragon personal history/psychological profile options).

Has **nothing** to do with my other Mass Effect story.

Non-linear timeline, I'll let you know if there are any major events and where they are in relation to other chapters.

One more thing, I'll try to stay mostly canon with character, plot, etc. But if you've played ME3, well...

* * *

"By the Spirits it's hot!" exclaimed the pacing Turian.

Unfazed, as she had been for the last dozen complaints, his human companion, Jane Shepard, didn't move from her meditative pose. "Is it? Feels a bit breezy to me," the human snarked, not opening her eyes.

Hearing the annoyance in his former commanding officer's tone, Garrus settled onto one of the benches ringing the chamber. "Remind me again, Shepard, why am I sweating it out in preparation for _your_ bond ceremony?"

With a sigh Jane cracked one steely blue eye open. "It's part of the bonding ritual, cleansing with the…bridesman? Best man?" There was no exact translation to the Asari word, so the phrasing made Jane stumble a bit. She didn't see herself as a groom in the bond. But she also had no desire to have Aethyta call her 'an anthropocentric bag of dicks.' Again.

If Turians could blush, at least in a way humans would recognize, Garrus would be. "You're my friend as well, Shepard. However, I thought it was only Krogans who were prone to torturing their 'friends.'"

Masking her grin with a half-hearted scowl, Jane shoved Garrus lightly. "Now shut up, we have two more hours. And if you complain about the heat, I'm going to test the myth that Turian mandibles make great fans," Jane said mater-of-factly, closing her eyes again.

"What happened to it being breezy?"


	2. Shepard Schnoz

Title: Moments in Time

Rating: T for who knows what, may adjust the rating later depending on what I write.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, no video games, no songs, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: Liara/FemShep pairing, short vignettes of their 'marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.'

Word Count: This chapter: 342; Total: 573

Notes: Based on FemShep Spacer, War Hero named Jane (not a character I created, just took the default name and the more Paragon personal history/psychological profile options).

Has **nothing** to do with my other Mass Effect story.

Non-linear timeline, I'll let you know if there are any major events and where they are in relation to other chapters.

One more thing, I'll try to stay mostly canon with character, plot, etc. But if you've played ME3, well...

* * *

The moment the doors of the Orizaba's Captain's quarters shut behind them, Hannah Shepard dropped her professional air and scooped up her granddaughter. It wouldn't have done for those under her command to see the Rear Admiral gushing over an infant. "You still haven't told me her name," reminded the elder Shepard.

"Layla. Layla T'Soni," Liara supplied, smiling as she watched Jane's mother fuss over their daughter. While Jane was not ashamed of having an Asari daughter, despite the rude remarks from the remaining Terra Firma party members, the last name 'Shepard' would be big shoes to fill. And with Shepard being the number one name across the galaxy (for children, buildings, and even parks because every sentient being wanted to honor the Spectre) Liara had agreed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," cooed the silver-haired Shepard. "Oh Jane, she looks just like you! She even has your nose."

The galactic hero grinned at that. It was a slightly manic grin, one that spoke of new parenthood and the implied sleep deprivation, but a proud one nonetheless. "Poor thing," Jane said with a shake of her head. While she could deny most claims of similarities she shared with her daughter, such as a blue skin tone no healthy human ever attained, there was no denying this one which was as plain as the nose on the tiny Asari's face.

But the pronouncement had Liara looking between her bondmate and their child, unable to see the resemblance.

"I got it fixed," explained Shepard before Liara got too confused. "It got broken in a firefight so I slapped some Medi-Gel on it, picked up my assault rifle, and went back to business. But Medi-Gel doesn't fix a deviated septum. So I had it fixed and they made my nose less…erm…prominent." Just because Jane didn't like her nose didn't mean she'd insult it on her daughter.

"I have some of Jane's baby pictures on my Omni-tool." This caused Jane to complain, to which her mother replied, "Don't make me pull rank on you, _Commander_."


	3. Headbutting is Genetic?

Title: Moments in Time

Rating: T for who knows what, may adjust the rating later depending on what I write.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, no video games, no songs, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: Liara/FemShep pairing, short vignettes of their 'marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.'

Word Count: This chapter: 432; Total: 1005

Notes: Based on FemShep Spacer, War Hero named Jane (not a character I created, just took the default name and the more Paragon personal history/psychological profile options).

Has **nothing** to do with my other Mass Effect story.

Non-linear timeline, I'll let you know if there are any major events and where they are in relation to other chapters.

One more thing, I'll try to stay mostly canon with character, plot, etc. But if you've played ME3, well...

* * *

"And EDI has uploaded the emergency contacts." Liara was dithering; she now regretted agreeing to go to the awards' banquet. It was off-planet which meant leaving Layla, who had just celebrated her first birthday, without both of her parents for two nights. "And I covered the house rules?"

Joker smiled behind his unruly beard. "Yes, two fingers Serrice Ice Brandy and a hit of Red Sand before bed. At least one viewing of Vaenia is required with supplemental readings of Fornax. And a joyride in the Normandy."

Before Liara could fully process, and then fully panic, Jane looped an arm around her bondmate's waist to steer her to the door. "We'll be back in two days," the Commander told the AI and pilot.

"Bye bye mommy, bye bye daddy!" Joker said in a falsetto voice, waving one of Layla's pudgy fists. "Bring me back a souvenir. And not a stupid 'my moms went to the Citadel and all I got was this crummy t-shirt' thing either."

"Do not worry Dr. T'Soni, I will reign in Jeff's enthusiasm." From the concerned look on Liara's face, EDI's promise was not very reassuring. But Jane managed to get them to the shuttle on time, despite Liara's worry.

~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~

"See, I told you that you were worried for nothing," Jane said as she carried their bags up to the apartment. "And, thanks to Javik, your dissertation got noticed and praised."

Shaking her head, Liara agreed, "You were…..right?" The last word came out a bit squeaky as the returning pair met a pair of medics coming from their apartment.

"Evening, Dr. T'Soni, Commander Shepard, all good inside, nothing to worry about," greeted one medic, but neither stopped to chat as an alert took them off at a run. The alert also sent Liara sprinting down the hall in the direction of their home.

The bloody scene she expected was merely an overactive imagination. The sight that met the two was EDI bouncing a laughing Layla while Joker held an icepack to his still-bleeding nose. "She'll be headbuttin' Krogan in no time Shepard," slurred the pilot when he noticed the parents.

"What happened?" questioned both parents.

"I believe Jeff tried to take the Hanar plushie away from Layla. She did not approve," explained the AI, handing the young Asari to a worried mother.

"I suppose my father was right about the headbutting," mused Liara.

Joker looked confused for a moment before smiling. "Then she's got it from both sides."

With a shy smile Jane nodded. "I may a have headbutted a Krogan on Tuchanka once."

"Goddess help me."


	4. Heroes Have Families

Title: Moments in Time

Rating: T for who knows what, may adjust the rating later depending on what I write.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, no video games, no songs, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: Liara/FemShep pairing, short vignettes of their 'marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.'

Word Count: This chapter: 484; Total: 1489

Notes: Based on FemShep Spacer, War Hero named Jane (not a character I created, just took the default name and the more Paragon personal history/psychological profile options).

Has **nothing** to do with my other Mass Effect story.

Non-linear timeline, I'll let you know if there are any major events and where they are in relation to other chapters.

One more thing, I'll try to stay mostly canon with character, plot, etc. But if you've played ME3, well...

* * *

A small park was located a small ways away from Shepard and Liara's apartment, one where the couple liked to take their daughter. And with the number of guests visiting, the park seemed a better locale than the apartment.

Unintentionally the large reunion separated into three groups: children, mother, and fathers. Shepard found herself in the third group both by choice and by dint of Layla's second word being 'dada.'

The first group was led by Shepard Taylor (Jacob and Brynn's daughter) who had held her own against most of Wrex's brood before they all turned to battle Grunt. The six young Krogan included another Shepard (this one a male).

Two of the youngsters had made themselves part of the motherly group. Liara held Layla, who was as curious about Brynn's expanding stomach. Urdnot Mordin was also curious. But Layla's blue skin intrigued the young female Krogan, who was only stopped from tasting it by occasional cuffs from Bakara.

Jacob, Wrex, and Shepard were joined by Garrus, though the Turian was not a father.

"Curious little Pyjak," laughed Wrex when his daughter finally managed to nip Layla, causing the young Asari to whimper. But another thump from her mother had Mordin grumbling indignantly.

Garrus made a sound that passed for the Turian version of a laugh. "Be careful, Wrex, Shepard's daughter inherited a love of headbutting. Maybe even headbutting Krogan."

Wrex snorted, ready to defend his daughter's toughness but Jacob added to the story. "Joker said she broke his nose."

The original Shepard was about to join in the laughter that Wrex's muttered 'sneezing could break him' but something caught her eye. Jane knew for certain that there was no foliage this close to the tables. And no species of plant that moved when it thought no one was looking.

Without a word Jane stood and squared her shoulders. The bush had stopped moving but Shepard had a good idea what it concealed. And, lo and behold, Shepard dragged a reporter from the bushes.

"Al-Jilani, why am I not surprised?" Shepard asked the woman who was busy pulling twigs out of her hair.

The darker-skinned woman was about to answer when she yelped. Mordin's curiosity knew no bounds and the young Krogan decided to taste Khalisah's robes. "Get it off!"

"Mordin, stop," Wrex called halfheartedly, his tone more amused than disciplinary.

"_Wrex_," Shepard scolded and the Battlemaster grabbed his young by her juvenile hump.

Red in the face Al-Jilani launched into a tirade of threatened litigation. "For what?" interrupted the Spectre, "tasting your robes? This is low, even for you. Go away."

"Shepard might have restraint, but there's some here who'll gladly make up the deficit," Jacob said in a conversational tone.

Seeing that there would be no interview here and maybe some injury if she stayed, Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani stormed away in an embarrassed huff. There were other days and other stories.


	5. Drawing Conclusions

Title: Moments in Time

Rating: T for who knows what, may adjust the rating later depending on what I write.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, no video games, no songs, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: Liara/FemShep pairing, short vignettes of their 'marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.'

Word Count: This chapter: 450; Total: 1939

Notes: Based on FemShep Spacer, War Hero named Jane (not a character I created, just took the default name and the more Paragon personal history/psychological profile options).

Has **nothing** to do with my other Mass Effect story.

Non-linear timeline, I'll let you know if there are any major events and where they are in relation to other chapters.

One more thing, I'll try to stay mostly canon with character, plot, etc. But if you've played ME3, well...

* * *

"Layla! By the Goddess! What are you doing?" Liara shrieked when she found words for the sight in front of her. She'd been gone for half an hour but that had been time enough for Layla to find one of the antiquated writing utensils that Jane liked, the other woman called them…..makers. And that marker had marked the walls of the living room in scribbles of a garish red.

"Drawin'," replied the young artist without pausing as she added the newest loop to her impromptu mural.

Liara pressed a hand to her temple in an echo of one of Jane's gestures. "Layla, that is not appropriate. You have a drawing application on the data pad or paper for the markers," the mother said, taking away her daughter's tool.

"But dad's doin' it in the bedroom," complained the younger Asari. That statement brought Liara up short. Shepard was drawing on their bedroom walls? Without listening to Layla's complaints Liara headed in to the bedroom she shared with Jane, afraid of what she would find.

True to Layla's claim, Jane Shepard stood by one wall with a marker held between her teeth as a measuring tape stretched between her hands. "Lara wha' ooh oin' ome? Ay tot ooh wuh hoppin'?" asked the human around the obstruction.

"What?" Despite her anger and confusion, the mangled speech made the Asari curious enough to remove the marker from Jane's mouth.

"I asked why you were home. I thought you were shopping," Jane explained, not letting go of her measuring tape. "Can you make a notation above my left hand? Just write 18," instructed the human, nodding at the wall.

"No, I can't. Do you know what your daughter has been doing?" When Jane shook her head Liara continued, "Dad was drawing on the wall and the Krogan saying 'Pyjak see, Pyjak do' is very relevant. We have a red marker mural on the living room wall."

Jane groaned but Liara was undeterred. "Now, what were _you_ doing?" she asked, the curiosity which had served her well as both an archeologist and information broker shining through.

"I thought the wall looked bare. I was going to put up a painting. Or maybe a fish tank, like the cabin on the Normandy." Despite Jane's look of pride, Liara grimaced.

"On Thessia fish are not decoration. Fish are food, not friends. It would be like a human keeping a pet bovine," explained the Asari.

Jane mulled that over for a moment. "So painting then?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, you can start by looking at the one your daughter drew. The one you will be cleaning up." Liara stalked out of the bedroom followed by Jane's laughter.


End file.
